1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle module comprising an optical module having a photoelectric converting capability and a receptacle which is used for connecting the optical module to an optical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional connection of an optical module and an optical connector in a detachable manner is accomplished by employing a so-called receptacle module structure which has a receptacle integrally provided on an optical module.
From the viewpoint of the down-sizing demand, an optical module which is the integration of various kinds of optical components has been used in optical communications, but simple connection to the optical connector has been studied.
However, an optical module designed to be integral with the receptacle suffers its large size on a production line on which it is mounted on a printed wiring board, and a complicated structure on the receptacle portion to which the optical connector is to be connected. This makes the optical module hard to process.
As a solution, a receptacle which is manufactured independently and separately from an optical module may be securely adhered to the optical module. This scheme however requires a step of curing an adhesive, thus disabling prompt use of the final product.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a compact receptacle module with a simple structure, which has an optical module and a receptacle, ensures easy detachable connection between them, and permits either one of the optical module and receptacle, whichever fails, to be replaced with a new one.
To achieve this object, according to this invention, there is provided a receptacle module comprising an optical module having a photoelectric converting capability and a receptacle to be used for connecting the optical module to an optical connector, the receptacle having a positioning portion for positioning the optical module and an engagement portion for detachably holding the optical module by engagement.
The receptacle module of this invention is used at the time of connecting an optical connector and an optical module in a detachable manner, ensures easy detachable connection therebetween, permits either one of the optical module and receptacle, whichever fails, to be replaced with a new one, and has a compact and simple structure.
It is preferable that the positioning portion has a first positioning member for positioning the optical module, the first positioning member extending from both widthwise-directional sides of the receptacle along a direction of connection between the optical connector and the optical module. This structure is preferable in achieving the above object because the optical module of the receptacle module is positioned by the first positioning member with respect to the widthwise direction of the receptacle.
It is preferable that the first positioning member is provided as part of a side portion of the receptacle and is partly separated from a main body of the receptacle by a slit provided along an attaching and detaching direction of the optical module. This structure is advantageous in achieving the above object because the slit makes the first positioning member of the receptacle module easier to be opened or closed in the widthwise direction.
It is further preferable that the engagement portion is formed on the first positioning member. This structure is advantageous in achieving the above object as the receptacle module can simultaneously accomplish the positioning of the optical module by the first positioning member and the engagement of the optical module by the engagement portion.
It is preferable that the positioning portion has a second positioning member extending from a bottom portion of a main body of the receptacle and the optical module is positioned between the first and second positioning members. As this receptacle module allows the optical module to be positioned below the receptacle in the height direction by the second positioning member, this structure is advantageous in achieving the above object.
It is preferable that the second positioning member is formed narrower than a width of the receptacle. This structure can make the receptacle module more compact and is thus preferable in the sense of achieving the above object.
It is preferable that the positioning portion is provided with guide means along an attaching and detaching direction of the optical module and the optical module is provided with to-be-guided means to be fitted in the guide means. This structure of the receptacle module can permit the optical module to be smoothly guided in the lengthwise direction by the fitting of the guide means and the to-be-guided means, and is therefore preferable in achieving the aforementioned object.
It is preferable that the optical module is provided with an engagement-portion mating portion for engaging with the engagement portion. With this structure, the strength of engagement between the receptacle and the optical module of the receptacle module is improved by the engagement-portion mating portion. This structure is therefore advantageous in achieving the aforementioned object.
It is preferable that the receptacle module further includes a cover to be engaged with the receptacle, which cover comprises side plates for covering the first positioning member from both widthwise-directional sides, a top plate for covering a top portion of the first positioning member, and a rear plate for covering a distal end portion of the first positioning member, and with the optical module held between the first and second positioning members, the first positioning member and the optical module are covered with the cover, and with the cover engaged with the receptacle, the optical module is held positioned with respect to the receptacle.
As this structure of the receptacle module shields the optical module into the receptacle using the cover, the optical module can be held more surely than the receptacle. This is advantageous in achieving the aforementioned object.
It is preferable that the side plates have slits formed in a height direction. With this structure, the slits permit the side plates of the cover to be easily opened and closed in the widthwise direction. This makes it easier to remove the cover from the main body of the receptacle, which is preferable in achieving the aforementioned object.
It is preferable that a heat discharging portion of a thermal conductive material is provided on at least part of the cover and the heat discharging portion and the optical module are secured in contact with each other. This structure can permit the receptacle module to efficiently discharge the heat, generated in the optical module, outside. This feature is preferable in maintaining the performance of the optical module.
It is preferable that the optical module has a protruding portion having an end face to be optically coupled to the optical connector, and the receptacle has a positioning member, as the positioning portion, for positioning the optical module and an inserting portion formed inside, which is to be fitted over the protruding portion, and the receptacle and the optical module are positioned by the positioning member and the optical module and are positioned more accurately by the protruding portion fitted into the inserting portion. This structure of the receptacle module can allow the optical module to be positioned precisely with respect to the receptacle. At the time the optical module is connected to the optical connector, therefore, high-precision optical coupling can be realized, thus contributing to an improvement of the performance.